Little Guy: Heaven Sent (film)/Trailer transcripts
World Premiere Trailer red screen, announcing that the film has been rated NC-17 for "graphic crude and sexual humor, graphic depictions of bestiality, gore, graphic depictions of brutal deaths and injuries, drinking, some drug use, some product placement, some rants against gun control, animal rights, veganism, vegetarianism, anti-consumerism, consumerism, pro-environmentalism, anti-hunting, and activism, non-stop gory action, fat shaming, the use of the term "Pro-Russian", and strong language — all involving cartoon characters" announcing the film's "approval" from the TOAD Media Depiction Board, stating "just anti-police enough" [Strike the Sky starts playing] in, see Little Guy sitting at a bar Little Guy: Ever felt like you don't belong to this world? Like everyone thinks you are a god awful person who doesn't need to exist since you caused all the bad things that have recently occured? Little Girl, afraid, running away for explosions Little Guy hit bad guys with baseball bat Little Guy kick bearded and insane Gree Guy off the Big Ben clock in slow motion Little Guy getting out of the car which is sinking and not be able to save Jacob's (from Jacob's World) life Little Guy screaming next to Jacob's dead body which is wet Dr. Beanson bleeding, looking at the burning Beach Park while crying Little Guy's pet dog left standing in the burning building, which is about to collapse to Little Guy's depressed face Little Guy: I wish I didn't... transitions to dark 20th Century Fox logo to GreenyWorld Studios logo to Village Roadshow Pictures logo to Steady Step Studios logo to the headquarters of TOAD (The Official Agency of Detectives) of 123 Greeny Phatom The Head : I'm sorry but... to Little Guy, sad The Head : You are no longer part of this. Little Guy: I understand, sir. to Little Guy packing his bags to Little Guy turning to see Little Girl, leaning against the doorframe Little Girl: I'm sorry about that you have to go. Little Guy: That's fine... Little Guy standing on the ceiling, looking at the view, nearby we see TOAD's headquarters Little Guy: I just don't know if I can redeem myself anymore... to Little Guy Little Girl: I'm pretty sure you can. Just... to Little Guy's hand which is holding his detective patch Little Girl: Try to convince everyone that you can be a hero. Guy drops the patch Little Guy: I can't. to the film's logo on a black background with dark red letters to the black background with "COMING 2017" in dark led letters, copyrights, and the 20th Century Fox print logo Theatrical trailer 1 red screen, announcing that the film has been rated NC-17 for "graphic crude and sexual humor, graphic depictions of bestiality, gore, graphic depictions of brutal deaths and injuries, drinking, some drug use, some product placement, some rants against gun control, animal rights, veganism, vegetarianism, anti-consumerism, consumerism, pro-environmentalism, anti-hunting, and activism, non-stop gory action, fat shaming, the use of the term "Pro-Russian", and strong language — all involving cartoon characters" to The Skipper standing on top of a building, watching a riot unfold The Skipper: My life has been dependent on time. I need to reveal our future to the world. But now, I think God made man, with a fucking monkey supplying the glue. transitions to dark 20th Century Fox logo to GreenyWorld Studios logo to Village Roadshow Pictures logo to Steady Step Studios logo [Jocko Homo starts playing] to Little Guy holding a gun and throwing it away Announcer: Something has gone wrong in the Greenytoons universe. Little Girl receiving oral sex from her cat Raggedy Andy stabbing Babette Gree Guy slashing a tied-up Little Girl 2 with a machete Cleo biting down on Muffy's cheek as she screams and flails as Muffy's blood spurts out on Cleo and the floor Little Guy 2 covered in blood, watching Pinky Robot GX slashing Super Geo Little Girl 3 shoving a pistol into her mouth Little Guy 7, with an eyepatch and smashed glasses, watching a TOAD officer bleed to death Little Guys 8 and 9 fighting each other Catgirl slashing Julie in the face Baker 1 (Robert) transforming into Foxy Flanagan, covered in blood with his skin tearing away to reveal Foxy's body and laughing manically Cryssie Chicken running away from something with Crystal Jr. in her hands, soaked in blood The Skipper running away from Hector firing off bullets at a PETA demonstration to the film's logo on a black background with dark red text Announcer: Little Guy: Heaven Sent. to the black background with the "Only in theaters in 2017" text in red, copyright, the 20th Century Fox print logo, the Village Roadshow print logo, the Ringing Bill Entertainment print logo, the GreenyWorld Studios print logo, the Steady Step Studios print logo, and the Blue Sky Studios print logo. More coming soon. Notes *The music used in the Hellbent world premiere trailer (which premieres 2 months after Heaven Sent trailer) is Valhalla and for it's other trailers,For The Kill. Repented has The Hunted Houndstooth . **Heaven Sent's other trailer has a cover of Don't Panic. ***Heaven Sent's first theatrical trailer has Jocko Homo. *Connections between Heaven Sent, Hellbent and Repented, other than it's characters, is it's unusually dark atmosphere, crazy Gree Guy (who is comparable to the Joker from The Dark Knight) and brutal deaths, among other little changes. *The "side themes" of the movies: **Heaven Sent: Unexpected chaos **Hellbent: Sacrifice, retribution, doing anything against the odds **Repented: Sorrow, regret *The little logos seen at the "Coming soon" screen/end screen of trailers are: **20th Century Fox **Village Roadshow Pictures **Ringing Bell Entertainment (listed in the copyright as Ringing Bell III Entertainment) **GreenyWorld Studios **Steady Step Studios **Blue Sky Studios Category:Transcripts